Hide and Seek Tao's Diary (ʃ ƪ)
by Seokkie
Summary: Wu Yi Fan Jatuh Cinta hanya karena sebuah Diary?


"Hide and Seek" Tao's Diary (ʃ⌣ƪ)

Cast:

- Huang Zi Tao

- Wu Yi Fan,

- Byun Baekhyun

and other

Warning :GS FOR UKE! MINUS LUHAN!

Summary : Seorang Wu Yi Fan jatuh cinta karena sebuah diary?

* * *

Author's POV

Tiga orang yeoja masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka adalah "The Girls". Ah, salah. Bukan begitu tulisannya, tapi begini "THE GIRLS". Salah menuliskan hurufnya meskipun itu hanya sehuruf saja, kau akan mendapat bentakan keras dari mereka. Tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan THE GIRLS?

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sini?!" teriak seorang yeoja cantik bernama Baekhyun sambil menunjuk namja yang sepertinya telah menduduki kursi favoritnya.

"Kau sekelas dengan kami sudah berapa tahun, hah?!" Luhan, teman dari Baekhyun, berkacak pinggang sambil melotot pada seorang namja yang hanya bisa memandangi mereka takjub.

"Hanya bisa memandangi kami seperti orang bodoh. Hha!" Hera, yang juga masih satu geng dengan Baekhyun, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

02-06-2012

Jinjja! Haruskah setiap pagi aku mendengar teriakan mereka bertiga? Apalagi suara Baekhyun! Benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

"Ya! Kenapa masih duduk di kursiku? Bukankah aku sudah mengusirmu?!" sekarang Baekhyun melotot pada namja di hadapannya.

"Kau mengusirku? Kapan, Baekhyun-ah?" namja itu berbalik tanya sambil tertawa tidak jelas karena terpesona dengan Baekhyun, yang menurut namjadeul di sekolah jika Baekhyun sedang marah, ia akan terlihat lebih cantik.

Yang aku heran, kenapa namjadeul di sekolah bisa sebegitu terpesonanya pada ketiga yeoja itu? Sampai terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Sebegitu cantiknya kah mereka bertiga itu? Hha! Seperti tidak ada yeoja lain saja. Terus saja mereka bertiga yang menjadi sorotan.

"Ya! Kim Haebum!" Baekhyun berteriak kembali. Namja itu-Kim Haebum-akhirnya enyah juga dari hadapan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya, namun masih dalam sikap terbengong-bengong.

Ketiga yeoja tadi hanya bisa menatapnya kesal. Ini adalah pemandangan biasa bagi kelas sebelas science satu. Mereka-para penghuni kelas sudah tidak peduli dengan kejadian macam tadi. Setiap hari, memang, ada saja yang berulah untuk mendapatkan perhatian ketiga yeoja itu.

Lagi-lagi aku menuliskan mereka bertiga sebagai topik diaryku. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Tidak adakah topik lain yang lebih menarik selain mereka? Ah! Ada! Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja itu. Wu Yi Fan. Yaaa~ Andwe andwe! . Hanya menuliskan namanya saja, aku sudah berdebar bukan main! Aishh~ XD. Tapi... Jika aku menuliskan Kris sebagai topik diaryku, percuma saja. Karena semuanya akan bermuara pada Baekhyun kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan yeoja itu.

Seorang yeoja berhenti menulis dan menutup buku diary-nya karena sonsaengnim (guru) nya telah hadir.

* * *

03-06-2012

Apa dunia ini begitu sempit? Sehingga kemanapun aku pergi selalu saja bertemu dengan mereka bertiga. Cukup aku bertemu mereka di kelas, dan itu sudah membuatku ingin muntah. Yah, meskipun aku baru sekelas dengan mereka selama sebulan, tapi itu sudah cukup bisa membuatku langsung membenci mereka bertiga. Terutama Baekhyun. Dia memang tidak bersalah secara langsung padaku. Dia tidak menyakiti fisikku atau menghinaku ini dan itu. Aku hanya membencinya karena dia selalu berusaha mendekati namja yang aku suka. Jinjja! dan ia menggunakan cara-cara yang membuatku semakin ingin menamparnya.

Ini di kantin sekolah, dan aku bukannya makan tapi malah menulis diary lagi! ==". Nafsu makanku sudah hilang karena melihat yeoja itu.

"Tao-ah!" seseorang berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Sontak itu membuat Tao kaget dan cepat-cepat menutup diarynya dan memasukkannya sembarangan ke dalam tas.

Ia takut ketahuan kalau sedang menulis diary di sekolah, apalagi ini di kantin. "Ishh, kkapjakiya (mengagetkan saja)" gumam Tao.

"Mwohaeyo? (sedang apa?)" Kyungsoo-teman Tao, duduk di kursi sebelah Tao. "Tidak lihat?" Tao langsung melahap burger yang dari tadi didiamkannya.

"Aa~ mani mokgo, Tao! (makan yang banyak, Tao!) Tubuhmu terlihat lebih kurus sekarang." Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Tao.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo? Terlihat kurus?" Tao setengah kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan temannya itu. "Eung! Kau terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo meringis lebar.

"Ya! Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku!" raut wajah Tao berubah drastis.

"Ya ya! Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius"

"Kau kan tau kalau aku tidak suka dengan yeoja itu"

"Kau masih kesal karena kejadian waktu itu?"

Tao meletakkan burgernya di atas piring sajinya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau adalah temanku, seharusnya kau tidak mengungkit kejadian menjijikan itu lagi!"

Tao mengambil ranselnya dengan kesal, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo."Tao! Mianhae! Tao!" Kyungsoo mengejar Tao.

Sebuah buku berjudul 'Hide and Seek' tergeletak dengan sukses di kolong meja makan kantin sekolah. Seseorang baru saja menjatuhkannya dengan tidak sengaja.

* * *

"Ya! Ja! Mokgoda! (ayo makan!)" Siwon menarik paksa jaket yang sedang dikenakan Wu Yi Fan.

"Hyung, aku tidak nafsu makan. Kau ajaklah Yesung hyung" Kris melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terganggu, membaca buku.

"Mwo? Pantas saja tubuhmu kering begitu. Tidak berisi sama sekali. Lihatlah aku!" Siwon memamerkan otot bisepnya.

"Woah! Sekarang kau rajin fitnes, hyung?" tanya Yesung, yang tiba-tiba datang

"Nde! Ah, kalian tau, sebenarnya aku rajin fitnes karena seseorang. Gyahaha"

"Mwo? Nugu, hyung?" tanya Yesung

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja yang menjadi rebutan di sekolah ini. Baekhyun ~ Aahh~ yeppeuda. Keunyoga jinjja yeppeuda! Pantas saja jika dia dijadikan rebutan. Sayangnya dia hanya tertarik padamu, Kris" Siwon bertopang dagu membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ku kira siapa!" Kris menunjukkan wajah malasnya, ia menutup bukunya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali! Sementara yang lain mengejarnya, dan dia hanya tertarik padamu, kau malah acuh tak acuh padanya?" Siwon menjitak kepala Kris. Kris hanya meringis.

"Ah nde! Ya! Baekhyun itu suka padamu sudah lama. Kau tau itu kan?" Yesung merubah posisi duduknya, sekarang ia menghadap Kris.

"Ara" jawab Kris singkat.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Siwon menarik kursi di belakangnya, agar bisa duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Menurut kalian?" Kris balik bertanya dan menatap kedua hyung-nya bergantian.

"Ya! Mana aku tau!" jawab Yesung dan Siwon serempak. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Molla" Kris bangkit dari duduknya, lalu merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Mwo? Aish! Lalu yang waktu itu apa, babo?" Yesung menatap heran Kris.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak menyukainya?! Jika itu benar, kenapa waktu itu kau menciumnya?!" Siwon kesal. "Molla. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja" Kris meninggalkan kelas.

"MWO?"

* * *

Kris's POV

Aku menandai halaman yang sedang kubaca dengan pembatas buku, menutupnya, dan bergegas untuk mengembalikannya ke rak buku semula.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan berada di perpustakaan benar-benar membuatku lapar. Menyesal juga tidak ikut Siwon hyung untuk makan siang.

Sebaiknya aku makan dulu di kantin. Lain kali akan kulanjutkan membacanya. Setelah memesan sepaket ayam goreng dan susu segar, aku memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela seperti biasa.

Ini adalah tempat favoritku di kantin. Kursi paling belakang di pojok dekat jendela. Dari sini aku bisa melihat halaman sekolah yang berupa lapangan bola dengan leluasa, karena kantin sekolah berada di lantai dua.

Terakhir, aku segera menghabiskan susu coklat yang aku pesan. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Minseok untuk berlatih bola sore ini. Aku mengambil ransel, dan bergegas menuju lapangan bola. Namun belum sempat melangkahkan kaki, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu di bawah meja. Sebuah buku berwarna merah muda. Aku mengambilnya.

"Hide and Seek Tao's Diary. Mwo? Diary?" aku menyernyitkan dahiku. Kenapa ada diary di kolong meja begini? Di kantin pula! Pasti pemiliknya tidak mengira kalau diarynya terjatuh di sini. Hha! Yeoja babo! Apa dia membaca diary di kantin? Atau malah menulisnya? Gyahaha. Setahuku, diary adalah catatan pribadi.

Tapi kenapa dia... ah! Apa urusanku?! Sepintas, aku membuka dengan cepat semua halaman diary. Isinya pasti seputar curahan hati yeoja bernama Tao itu. Dasar yeoja! Sempat-sempatnya menulis hal-hal seperti ini. Ckckck. Dan apa ini? Gambar love dimana-mana?

Gyahaha...Konyol sekali! Ini sama sekali tidak penting untukku. Aku bermaksud untuk menaruh diary itu di atas meja, tapi ada satu kata yang membuat mataku sontak melotot.

Ada namaku di dalam diary itu. Apa aku tidak salah baca? Di halaman yang sedang aku buka ini, tertulis jelas 'Wu Yi Fan'. Yang dimaksudkan ini, aku yang menggunakan nama Wu Yi Fan di sini itu hanya aku. Karena penasaran, aku membuka halaman berikutnya.

Dan benar, ternyata aku tidak salah baca. Di halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ada banyak tulisan 'Wu Yi Fan' yang dibubuhi gambar love berwarna merah.

"Diary ini..."

Aku menutupnya. Niatku untuk meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja makan kantin, aku urungkan. Sekarang yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah aku penasaran dengan isi diary milik seorang yeoja bernama Tao ini. Kenapa dia menuliskan namaku begitu banyak, dan selalu dibubuhi dengan lambang hati itu. Masa bodoh bila si pemiliknya ternyata mencarinya.

* * *

Tao's POV

Sebelum pulang, aku harus mencatat jadwal pertandingan bola yang akan diikuti oleh kesebelasannya Kris. Aku mengambil pulpen dan notebook, lalu menuju ke papan pengumuman.

"Hari sabtu jam empat sore. Baiklah, aku akan datang untuk melihatmu bertanding" aku tersenyum.

Aku memasukkan kembali pulpen dan notebookku ke dalam tas. Seperti biasanya juga, aku selalu mengecek keberadaan...

"Diaryku?"

Aku mengeceknya sekali lagi. Tidak ada. Ah, mungkin terselip? Aku mencarinya sekali lagi di sela-sela halaman buku. Jika memang ada, pasti akan kelihatan dengan jelas, karena buku itu ukurannya lumayan besar. Apa aku lupa menaruhnya di loker? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Seharian aku tidak membuka lokerku. Lalu dimana.

"Omo! Kantin!" aku langsung lari menuju kantin sekolah di lantai dua. Rasanya aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas ketika Kyungsoo datang. Apa mungkin terjatuh? Ahh! Aku menuju tempat biasa aku duduk jika makan di kantin. Bangku paling pojok di belakang sana, dekat jendela. Kuperiksa kolong kursi dan mejanya.

"Tidak ada? Aigoo... Haahh, kemana buku itu!" aku frustasi mengingat betapa pentingnya buku itu bagiku. Buku itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku mencurahkan segalanya di situ. Terutama mengenai perasaanku kepada dua makhluk yang sempat membuatku panas dingin itu, Kris dan Baekhyun.

Sekarang buku itu hilang? Hidupku benar-benar sedang sial! Jika ada yang menemukan dan membaca semuanya, eottokhae?! Aku panik."Jinjjaaa!" Apalagi aku sering menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai topik utama kekesalanku. Tak terhitung ada berapa kata 'Nappeun Baekhyun' di dalamnya. Berpuluh-puluh kalimat kebencianku padanya, makianku padanya, dan ada satu kalimat sakti, yang jika ketahuan olehnya mungkin aku akan langsung dicabik-cabik oleh yeoja tengik itu.

'Aku sangat ingin membunuhnya'. Yah, kalimat itu lah yang sejujurnya paling aku takutkan jika sampai terbaca oleh orang duduk, berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali dimana terakhir kali aku membuka diary.

Terakhir itu... Di kelas? Ah, ani! Setelah itu aku keluar dan menulis lagi di sini. Ne! Di sini! Aku menulis diary tentang betapa sempitnya duniaku karena terus bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Haah! Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku, lalu mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Aigooo! Diarykuuuu! Haah!" aku bangkit, dan mencarinya sekali lagi di kolong meja, berharap akan ada keajaiban.

Nol. Nihil.

Jika sampai ada yang menemukan dan memberitahukannya pada... Ah! Lebih parah lagi jika yang menemukannya langsung adalah Baekhyun atau Kris sendiri.

Andwe! Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh menemukan buku itu! Lebih baik diary itu hilang di telan bumi daripada ada orang yang menemukan dan membacanya! Bisa mati aku, jika itu benar terjadi.

Tidak puas dengan pencarianku yang sia-sia, aku memutuskan untuk mencari di setiap meja dan kolong yang ada di kantin. Untungnya, ini sudah sore dan kantin sekolah baru saja tutup. Jadi, tidak ada yang melihat aksi bodohku ini. Mencari sebuah buku diary di kantin.

* * *

Aku pulang dengan kecewa. Sudah kucari di seluruh sudut kantin, hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku juga sudah memeriksa lokerku, dan hasilnya pun sama. Lalu aku juga sudah memeriksa kelas, sama saja. Perpustakaan? Ani. Aku tidak ke perpus hari ini. Jalanan di sekolah yang aku lewati? Itu juga tidak menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Ada sebuah kaleng kosong bekas softdrink di depan sana, aku berlari menujunya, dan ku tendang kuat-kuat.

"D.O Kyungsoo! Ini gara-gara kau! Hahh!" Triakku Frustasi Seandainya dia tidak membuatku untuk buru-buru memasukkan diary itu ke dalam tas, pasti buku itu sekarang masih ada. Aku menyadari kalau aku memang ceroboh tadi.

Memasukkan dengan sembarang diaryku ke dalam tas, yang ternyata buku itu belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tas. Salahku juga tidak menutup resletingnya. Yaahh~ baiklah, aku anggap ini sebagai karma karena aku sering sekali menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun dan terkadang juga Kris, dalam diaryku. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu! Baekhyun memang seorang nappeun yeoja.

Sikapnya membuatku ingin sekali menjabak dan melenyapkannya. Selain itu, diary itu juga banyak sekali memuat nama Wu Yi Fan. Memangnya harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sangat menyukainya dan aku hanya bisa mengatakannya lewat tulisan-tulisan itu.

Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada Kris karena kami tidak saling kenal dan... Lagi-lagi Baekhyun lah alasannya. Satu sekolahan sudah tau bagaimana Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Kris. Dan sikap Kris yang terkadang membuatku bingung, sebenarnya dia itu menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak?! Ada satu alasan yang sampai saat ini membuatku... Membuatku yakin dan ini merupakan keyakinan yang pernah... Haah! Aku benci ini! Beberapa, aku pernah menuliskan 'Nappeun Kris, Babo Kris dan sebagainya, ketika aku kesal pada namja itu.

Tak jarang, aku juga pernah memaki dan mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak aku tulis. Ya sudahlah, aku bisa apa sekarang? Hanya bisa berharap buku itu akan benar-benar hilang dan tidak ada yang menemukannya.

* * *

Kris's POV

Selesai latihan bola untuk pertandingan besok sabtu, aku langsung pulang dan mandi. Sejenak, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Lelah sekali aku. "Ah!" aku teringat dengan diary yang aku temukan tadi sebelum latihan.

Aku mengambilnya dari tas sekolahku. Aku mengulang membaca sampulnya. "Hide and Seek Tao's Diary. Apa maksudnya dengan kalimat 'Hide and Seek'? Petak umpet?" Aku membuka lembar pertama dari buku berwarna pink itu. Pink? Girly sekali. Gyahaha

Don't open it, babo! It's Tao's area!

Babo ? Gyahaha. Kau yang bodoh, 'menjatuhkan' diary di tempat seperti itu. Aku melanjutkan membuka lembar berikutnya. Ada sebuah foto yang berukuran tidak terlalu kecil, sehingga aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan senyum manis dan mata berkantung yang nampak seperti mata panda dengan rambut di gerai panjang dengan aksen pita di puncak kepalanya yang membuat dia semakin manis. Inikah yang namanya Tao? Gyahaha.

Kyeopta Yeoja ini... Apa aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya? Aku merasa tidak asing dengannya. Mungkin memang pernah lihat, dia kan juga satu sekolah denganku. Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya. Satu kalimat yang membuatku terkejut.

Wu Yi Fan, Neomaneul SARANGHAE! Saranghae saranghae saranghae! XD

Tulisan itu lumayan besar, sehingga makin membuatku terkejut."Gyahaha" aku geli sendiri membaca tulisan ini Baru kali ini aku membaca yang namanya diary. Apalagi diary seorang yeoja yang ternyata menyukaiku.

Gyahaha. Ini benar-benar konyol! Diary ini membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dituliskan Tao tentang perasaannya padaku. Tidak mungkin satu diary isinya full dengan kata-kata 'saranghae' saja!

25-05-2012

Diary lamaku sudah penuh. Jadi aku membelinya lagi. :)

Aa~ jadi ini diary barunya? Aku membaca baris halaman berikutnya.

26-05-2012

Hidup tanpa diary bagaikan hidup tanpa teman. Diary adalah teman yang paling setia menemaniku. Dia lebih paham tentang hidupku dari pada orang tuaku sekalipun.

Orang tua macam apa yang tidak mengerti bagaimana anaknya?! Ckckck. Aku membaca halaman berikutnya. Ada gambar kartun seorang namja yang sedang memberikan bunga pada seorang yeoja. Di sampingnya ada satu baris keterangan, yang kuartikan itu sebagai sebuah harapan.

27-05-2012

Nae huimang : Kris memberikan setangkai mawar padaku :)

"Dia ingin aku memberinya bunga? Aish~"

Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan terus selanjutnya. Isinya hanya berupa kartun-kartun yang menggambarkan betapa ia menginginkan aku memberinya berbagai macam hadiah. Aku tertawa. Bukan kah ini lucu? Yahh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Dia pikir buku ini akan mengabulkan semua permintaannya hanya dengan menggambar dan menuliskan harapannya? Aih! Kurasa yeoja ini sudah tidak waras. ==" .

Satu halaman terakhir dari sesi gambar kartun di diary ini, karena kulihat di halaman berikutnya sudah berupa tulisan dan tulisan. Sebuah gambar yang jika kutebak ini adalah gambar seorang yeoja yang sedang menangis.

Gambar yang ini agak berantakan bentuknya. Lalu di belakang gambar yeoja yang sedang menangis itu, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman.

Ini...

Aku membaca keterangan yang ada di samping gambar yeoja menangis itu.

Tidak seharusnya Tuhan menuntunku ke perpustakaan sekolah sore ini. (╥_╥)

Aku dan Baekhyun kah yang gambar ini maksudkan? Tao melihat kami berdua berciuman di perpustakaan sekolah?

Entahlah, ini aneh. Aku merasa kecewa dengan gambar di halaman ini. Melihat gambar yeoja yang aku yakin ini adalah Tao yang sedang menangis, aku merasa seperti telah menyakiti perasaannya. Aku... Entahlah, kenapa bisa ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hatiku.

Kubuka halaman berikutnya. Tanggalnya langsung loncat menjadi dua puluh sembilan. Itu tandanya Tao tidak menulis diary-nya selama dua hari.

29-05-2012

Aku tidak menulis diary selama dua hari sejak kejadian menjijihkan itu. Kejadian ciuman itu... Menjijihkan? Aku sangat sangat sedih melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak perlu aku lihat. Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa Kau mengijinkanku melihatnya? padahal Kau sudah tau kalau itu akan membuatku sakit hati yang teramat sangat. Tidak sayang lagi kah Kau padaku? Aku memang bukanlah yeoja yang baik. Meskipun hanya dalam hati dan diary, aku suka mengumpat dan memaki Baekhyun. Aku juga membencinya diam-diam. Apakah ini hukuman untukk. Aku rasa semuanya telah jelas menyukai Baekhyun. Jika tidak, untuk apa dia mencium bibirnya? (╥_╥) ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! Aku membencimu, Kris! aku membencimu! Sekarang aku benar-benar membencimu! Nappeun Kris! Byun Baekhyun! Kau membuatku semakin membencimu! Nappeun Baekhyun! Andai saja kau tau, Kris -ah, aku sangat menyukaimu. Tanpa alasan aku begitu menyukaimu.

Aku menutup diary itu. Kata-kata emosionalnya membuatku terdiam. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh ini menyergapku. "Aku tau, ada banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku. Selain Baekhyun, aku tidak tau mereka itu siapa saja.

Dan sekarang, aku mengetahui salah satu dari mereka lewat catatan pribadi yang dibuatnya. Tapi ada apa denganku? Kenapa baru membaca sedikit tulisannya saja, aku sudah merasa seperti menyesal karena telah membuatnya membenciku?"

* * *

Aku membawa diary milik Tao ke sekolah. Ini bukan berarti aku akan mengembalikannya pada si pemilik. Tapi karena aku masih ingin membacanya lagi. Kuurungkan niatku yang kemarin, melanjutkan membaca buku yang aku beri pembatas buku di perpustakaan. Sekarang yang kubuka justru diary itu.

30-05-2012

Apakah yang namanya cinta itu selalu begini? Kemarin aku baru saja mengatakan kalau aku membenci Kris. Sekarang kenapa perasaan benci itu hilang? Tidak sengaja aku melihatnya sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya di kantin. Apa aku bodoh? Memaafkannya hanya karena sebuah tawa? Molla! Hatiku yang menginginkannya. Aku lebih rela melihat Kris yang terus tertawa karena sudah gila daripada harus melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja itu .

Ini membuatku tertawa. Dia lebih rela jika aku gila? Gyahaha. Aigoo, Tao-ah.

Kau tidak pernah tau kan, Kris, kalau ternyata kursi yang kau duduki itu adalah tempat favoritku di kantin. Jika aku ke kantin untuk makan siang, selalu saja ada dirimu yang sudah mendahuluiku menduduki kursi itu. Ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Aku menunda makan siangku menjadi makan sore. Aish~

Kursi favoritku di kantin adalah kursi favoritnya juga?

Tidak menjadi masalah bagiku aku tidak makan siang. Dengan melihatmu makan, aku sudah merasa kenyang.

Yeoja babo! Hanya melihatku makan saja itu sudah membuatnya kenyang? Gyahaha. Aku melihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ini waktunya istirahat.

"Jika aku ke kantin... Mungkinkah kami akan bertemu?" batin Kris

Sebenarnya Tao itu anak kelas berapa? Seangkatan kah denganku? Sekarang aku berada di kantin sekolah. Siang ini, aku sengaja tidak makan.

Aku hanya memesan susu kotak rasa coklat kesukaanku. Kali ini aku juga tidak duduk di kursi favortiku seperti biasanya. Tidak kupungkiri, aku ingin Tao lah yang menduduki kursi itu."

"Kris -ah! Kenapa tidak duduk di sana?" Baekhyun duduk di kursi di hadapanku. Bukan yeoja ini yang aku harapkan kehadirannya sekarang.

"Hanya ingin merasakan sesuatu yang baru saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum "Aku temani ya?" kata nya sambil tersenyum Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit terpaksa. Sekarang aku ini kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku terhadap Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini? Tadinya aku merasa biasa-biasa saja padanya. Mungkinkah ini karena tulisan-tulisan Tao yang tadi pagi aku baca di kelas?

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku menuliskan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sebagai topik diaryku. Kali ini dia berulah lagi. Jeongmal nappeun saramiya! Dia mengancam akan menghajar YiXing jika YiXing berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kris. Apa maksudnya itu?! Memangnya hanya dia saja yang boleh menyukainya? Jika aku ketauan menyukai Kris, apa aku juga akan diancamnya? Sekalipun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan takut. Selama Kris belum resmi menjadi miliknya, aku tidak akan menyerah.

Ternyata Baekhyun melakukan bullying, ini sama sekali tidak kusangka. Dia mengancam salah satu yeoja yang juga menyukaiku dengan melakukan tindakan kekanakan semacam itu? Bahkan tidak hanya itu.

Masih ada banyak lagi tulisan-tulisan mengenai Baekhyun yang bertingkah menyebalkan menurut Tao. Diantaranya menumpahkan dengan sengaja susu strawberry pada jaket yang dikenakan temannya yang sedang membicarakanku.

Lalu membentak, dan memaki mereka yang dinilai kurang dalam penampilan fisik. Juga merendahkan mereka yang tidak mampu dalam ekonomi. Masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan. Kelamaan, ini juga membuatku merasa sebal pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu cantik. Siapa yang mengatakannya jelek? Pasti orang itu buta. Tapi sebenarnya semua orang yang mengatakannya cantik adalah orang buta. Termasuk aku. Cantik itu tidak hanya dinilai dari segi fisik, tapi juga hati. Lalu, bagaimana dengan namja yang telah menciumnya itu? Gyahaha. Aku rasa, Kris adalah orang paling bodoh diantara orang-orang idiot, dan orang buta yang berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Yeoja di hadapanku ini... Yah, dia sangat cantik. Aku mengakuinya, itu berarti aku adalah orang yang buta. Aku pernah menciumnya. Itu berarti aku adalah namja buta serta bodoh, yang sedang berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Setelah membacanya di kelas tadi pagi, aku merasa bahwa Tao telah menohok kerongkonganku. Telak, aku diam mencari sosok Tao. Kenapa dia belum juga muncul? Tapi jika dia muncul, mungkinkah aku mengetahuinya? Penampilan aslinya mungkin akan berbeda dengan yang aku lihat foto diary itu. Paling tidak aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit clue darinya.

Jika kursi itu kosong, kemungkinan besar dia akan duduk di sana. Baiklah, akan aku tunggu.

"Kris-ah, kau lihat apa?"

"Ah, ani" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kursi di pojok dekat jendala sana.

"Kau ingin duduk di sana? Kaja!" Baekhyun bangun dan bersiap mengangkat nampan makan siangnya.

"Ani ani!" aku refleks memegang tangannya.

"Kita di sini saja"

"Wae? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau duduk di kursi..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ekspresinya berubah ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan menuju kursi favoritku.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Ternyata sudah ada yang menduduki kursi favoritku. Seorang yeoja berambut panjang tengah duduk dan sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya sama dengan wajah yeoja yang ada di foto diary Tao. Dia kah pemilik Hide and Seek?

* * *

Tao's POV

Hari ini aku sangat berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Semua kejadian yang aku takutkan tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada keributan seputar ditemukannya sebuah diary di kantin. Yah, semoga! Sampai detik ini, sampai jam makan siang ini, semuanya berjalan lancar.

Tidak ada berita ditemukannya diary berwarna pink milik Tao. Ini sedikit membuatku bisa bernapas lega.

"Tao , Mau kekantin ga?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Iye!"

Kyungsoo telah meminta maaf padaku berulang kali. Meskipun aku sangat kesal, tapi aku maafkan juga dia. Dia itu teman baikku. Ah, tapi tetap saja diary itu teman terbaikku. Bila Kyungsoo selalu protes jika aku membicarakan Baekhyun dengan segudang sikap menyebalkannya, diary Hide and Seek ku tidak akan pernah begitu. Dia akan menerima apapun yang aku tulis. Aku rasa aku sudah mulai gila. Aigoo.

"Ya! Kita duduk di sana!" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kursi favoritku."Ah ne! Kau yang pesan ya, aku akan menjaga kursinya" kataku pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Aku duduk di kursi favoritku. Duduk di sini aku jadi ingat diaryku yang hilang.

Haah... Aku harap memang tidak akan ada yang menemukan buku itu.

"Kris kenapa tidak makan siang? Biasanya dia selalu mendahuluiku dengan duduk di sini. Tumben sekali" aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Apa karena aku telah mendudukinya, sehingga dia duduk di kursi lain? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, bermaksud mencari Kris.

"Ya! Lihat apa kau?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajahku persis. Seseorang telah mengunci pandanganku. Kris. Kami berdua saling berpandangan.

"Tao !" kedua tangan Kyungsoo memegang pipiku dan membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Ishh!" aku kesal padanya.

"Tidak lihatkah apa yang barusan terjadi? Krismenatapku! Dan kau menghentikan segalanya! Babo!" aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Aku kesal pada Kyungsoo.

"Ishh! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, hah? Baekhyun juga sedang menatapmu kesal, arasseo!"Jelasnya

"I don't care!" jawabku asal

"Aku masih peduli padamu, Tao -ah. Aku tidak mau kau diancam atau diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh yeoja itu.!" Kyungsoo menyingkirkan jatah makan siangku dari nampannya. Aku melihat ke arah dimana Krisduduk. Aigoo, dia sudah pergi.

"Gara-gara kau, Krisjadi pergi. Itu kesempatan langka, Kyungsoo-ah! Kapan lagi aku bisa bertatapan dengannya, hah?" ucapku ketus

"Sadarilah keberadaan Baekhyun. Tatapannya seakan-akan ingin memakanmu. Dia tidak terima kau menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan seperti itu" kata Kyungsoo lagi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Mwo? Namjachingu? Andwe! Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa, D.O Kyungsoo!" bentakku kesal

"Ara ara. Lupakan saja apa yang barusan aku katakan. Aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku lagi" jawabnya asal. Aku tidak sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk makan. Aku menyedot susu strawberryku dengan kesal.

Krismenatapku... Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Ini kali pertamanya dia melihat dan menatapku. Aku... Gyaa~ . aku menampar kedua pipiku secara bergantian.

"Ya! Micheosseo?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi sesaat kemudian, aku menjadi kesal kembali.

"Kenapa harus ada yeoja itu?!"

* * *

Kris's POV

"Yeoja yang tadi menatapku, Tao kah?" Gumamku Aku melihat kembali foto yang ada di diary itu tapi bukannya yang tadi itu Zi Tao? "Ah,mungkin Tao adalah nama kecilnya" batinku lalu aku membayangkan Tao lagi,

"Baiklah, nama Kecil-nya memang imut" gurauku "Zi Tao, Taozi, ZI Tao, Taozi "pikiranku berputar-putar memikirkannya. Lalu aku tersenyum. Sekitar satu sampai dua halaman lagi, aku tamat membaca diary ini. Isinya memang seperti yang sudah aku prediksikan sebelumnya, curahan hati. Membacanya, secara tidak langsung telah membuatku tertarik pada Zi Tao.

Ini suatu hal yang jarang sekali terjadi bukan? Secara tidak sengaja menemukan diary, yang isinya jika kusimpulkan adalah semua rasa kecemburuannya pada Baekhyun. Dan berawal dari diary ini lah, aku semakin mengetahui siapa dan bagaimana Zi Tao itu.

31-05-2012

Pulang sekolah, aku melihat Baekhyun pergi menuju kelas Donghae sunbae. Ada urusan apa dia? Karena penasaran, aku mengikutinya. Ternyata mereka berdua pulang bersama. Hha! Nappeuniya! Sudah kuduga, dia tidaklah menyukai Kris sepernuhnya.

Jinjja! Begitukah sifat aslinya? Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya! Kurae, membunuhnya! Babo! Kenapa aku malah tidak terima begini? Seharusnya aku senang jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai Kris sepenuhnya. Itu akan mengurangi saingan, bukan? ==" Mollaaaa~ tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak terima jika Kris hanya dijadikan mainannya saja.

Melihat Baekhyun bergandengan mesra dengan Donghae sunbae... Ahk! Babo Kris! Kenapa dia bisa sampai mau mencium yeoja playgirl itu?! Apa otakknya sedang konslet, sehingga itu melumpuhkan saraf penglihatannya?

Wu Yi Fan, NEOL MIWOHAE! (Wu Yi Fan, aku membencimu!)

Byun Baekhyun, NEON JEONGMAL JUKESHIPO! (Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar ingin mati!)

Jujur, ternyata sikap Baekhyun sungguhlah bertolak belakang dari yang ia selalu tunjukkan bila di hadapanku. Apa aku harus percaya dengan semua tulisan Zi Tao? Bisa saja kan dia hanya mengarang cerita tentang semua kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat menjatuhkan citranya di mataku? Tapi ini diary.

Bukan suatu tugas mengarang yang diberikan oleh sonsaengnim di sekolah. Kecil kemungkinan dia mengarang suatu cerita yang hanya untuk dikonsumsinya secara pribadi. Diary itu konsumsi pribadi kan?

01-06-2012

Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa aku masih bisa suka pada Kris. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku : apa istimewanya dia, sampai-sampai aku begitu tergila-gila pada nappeun namja seperti dia? Kenapa bisa aku memaafkannya, padahal aku telah melihat dengan mataku sendiri, dia mencium Baekhyun di perpustakaan? Kenapa aku menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenalku? Kenapa aku masih mengharapkannya dan yakin kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan melihatku? Kenapa aku bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun menyukainya? Kenapa perasaanku semakin hari semakin dalam padanya? Kenapa aku selalu bersembunyi darinya jika bertemu dengannya? Kenapa aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya berkenalan? kenapa harus Baekhyun yang menjadi musuh terbesarku? Kenapa kenapa dan kenapa?! Kenapa semuanya serba kenapa?! Dan kenapa aku selalu tidak punya alasan jika ditanya oleh Kyungsoo "Kenapa kau bisa sangat menyukai Kris?" Kenapa?! Kenapa aku ini?! Kenapa hatiku bisa memilihnya?

Zi Tao... Tanpa alasan dia menyukaiku? Tanpa alasan itu berarti dia menyukai segala yang ada pada diriku. Bisa kusimpulkan, sebagian besar tulisan Zi Tao berisi tentang kecemburuannya pada Baekhyun.

Satu sekolah tau kalau Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang menyukaiku sejak kelas satu. Tapi di sisi yang lain, ada yeoja lain yang ternyata menyukaiku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu itu berarti sejak SMP, bukan? Apa dia juga satu sekolah denganku? Selain kecemburuan, ada juga curahan kekesalannya kepadaku maupun kepada Baekhyun dan yeoja lainnya yang berusaha mendekatiku.

Gyahaha. Kalau begitu ini termasuk kategori cemburu. Ada juga perasaan bahagia yang ia tuliskan di sini. Salah satunya adalah:

Aku senang sekali! Gya . Kris menang bertanding bola melawan kelas Kyuhyun sunbae! Yay! Dengan begitu aku bisa melihatnya tertawa lepas. Omo! Tampan sekali dia. :) Gomawo Kris-ah, tawamu pagi ini membuatku semangat untuk beraktivitas. :*

Saranghae!

Jadi dia juga suka melihatku bertanding? Halaman terakhir dari diary ya? Kenapa harus yang terakhir? Padahal aku ingin sekali membacanya lagi...Halaman terakhir menceritakan betapa bosannya ia melihat wajah Baekhyun dan mendengar suaranya, serta dunianya yang terasa begitu sempit karena ia selalu saja bertemu dengan Baekhyun di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Yeoja babo! Ternyata kau menulis diary di kantin sekolah? Aish! Selain manis, ternyata kau juga bodoh dan ceroboh" ucapku sambil tertawa. Sebelum aku menutup diary Zi Tao, aku menuliskan sedikit catatan di halaman berikutnya.

* * *

Tao's POV.

Sudah dua hari aku kehilangan diaryku dan aku belum sempat untuk membeli yang baru. Kehilangannya tidak membuatku patah semangat untuk tetap mencatat apa yang aku rasakan dan aku alami. Kejadian ini membuatku sadar agar tidak membawa catatan pribadiku ke sekolah. Selain itu konsumsi pribadi, semua yang aku tulis bisa menjadi bumerang untukku.

Menulis, sekiranya jika akan menuliskan perkataan yang kurang pantas, cukup hatiku dan Tuhan saja yang tau. Diary tak perlu tau soal itu.

"Kursimu kosong. Kita duduk di sana!" Kyungsoo menarikku menuju kursi favoritku di kantin. Kris tidak makan siang lagi? Padahal aku sudah menunda waktu makan siangku selama setengah jam. Atau dia baru saja selesai?

"Lama-lama tempat favoritmu ini menjadi tempat favoritku juga, Tao-ah! Ah! Aku pesan makanan dulu. Jankaman!" Aku tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Tempat favoritku menjadi tempat favorit Kyungsoo juga? Gwaenchana. Dengan begini, kami berdua bisa saling menjaganya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada lapangan bola di luar.

Dengan duduk di sini, aku bisa dengan lelusa melihat Krisberlatih bola. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas bagaimana wajahnya, tapi setidaknya dengan tau bahwa ia ada di sana, itu membuatku senang dan...

"Mwo? Ige mwoya?" aku merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang datar permukaannya dan keras. Aku memeriksa apa yang aku injak di bawah meja. "IGE... OMO! OMO..." aku langsung mengambilnya.

Ish~ Gyahahaha. Diaryku? Gyahaha.

Aku membersihkan cover diary yang berbekas alas sepatuku.

Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Gyahaha. Kemana saja kau, hah? Membuatku takut saja! Babo! Aku menjitak diaryku. Aku senang sekali diaryku sudah kembali! Gyaa~ Aku melihat seluruh penjuru kantin. Siapa yang mengembalikan diary ini? Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba saja diary ini muncul di bawah meja.

Karena kemarin pun aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya di sini. Aigoo, orang yang mengembalikannya pasti telah membaca isinya. Haahh, eottokhae? Bagaimana jika dia memberitahu pada Baekhyun dan Kris? Tamat sudah riwayatku! Mungkin Baekhyun lah yang akan membunuhku terlebih dahulu. Kubuka diaryku.

Siapa tau akan ada pesan atau semacamnya dari si penemu. "Aih! Pabo Tao. Si penemu diary pasti sekarang sudah tau wajahmu! Aigooo..." aku melepas foto yang aku tempelkan pada halaman kedua dari diaryku. Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, sampai halaman terakhir catatan tanggal 03 Juni 2012 yang kubuat di kantin sekolah. Sama sekali tidak ada pesan atau coretan dari si penemu.

Namun aku dikejutkan dengan adanya goresan yang timbul dari halaman berikutnya. Sontak aku melotot dan amat sangat terkejut membaca tulisan yang bertanggal 04 Juni.

"04 Juni? Kemarin?"

Aku sampai menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan sama sekali tidak berkedip ketika membaca apa yang dituliskannya. Ini juga membuatku terbengong-bengong karena tidak percaya kalau...

"Ya! Waekurae?" Kyungsoo meletakkan nampannya di atas masih dalam sikapku, terbengong-bengong melihat tulisan yang ada di diary di hadapanku. Kyungsoo mengambil diaryku. Dia menatapku kemudian membaca tulisan itu.

"MWO?"

Dia mengucek matanya berkali-kali.

"Ige..." (Ini)

Annyeong, Zi Tao:)

Mianhae, karena aku sudah lancang membawa pulang dan membaca diarymu.

Ng... Gomawo, karena kau masih menyukaiku.

Teruslah menyukaiku tanpa suatu alasan apapun.

Nado mianhae, aku sempat membuatmu sakit hati karena kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu. Aku melakukannya karena... Molla. Hha, ini urusan namja.

Hanya kau yang tau hal ini, Zi Tao. Kalau aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Tulisanmu telah membuka mataku tentang bagaimana sikap Baekhyun sesungguhnya.

Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu padaku. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. :D

Kau sangat menginginkan mawar dariku, bukan? Temui aku dan ambil lah sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu di lapangan bola.

Aku menunggumu :)

Wu Yi Fan

Kyungsoo langsung menuju jendela, dan melihat ke arah lapangan bola.

"Ya ya! Kris..."

"Mwo?" aku masih terus membaca tulisan itu berulang kali.

"Dia benar-benar menunggumu di bawah sana!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo?" refleks aku langsung melihat lapangan bola di bawah.

Kris... dia benar-benar Kris? Aku melihatnya sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Turun! Ppali!" Kyungsoo menarikku menjauhi jendela.

Aku mengambil diaryku lalu bergegas turun untuk menemuinya.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku pasti mimpi! Krismembaca diaryku dan tau isi hatiku? Gyahaha. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi!

Sekarang aku sedang ada di hadapan namja yang aku sukai. Ya Tuhan!

"Ige" Krismenyerahkan setangkai mawar merah padaku.

"Diary itu telah mengabulkan salah satu keinginanmu, bukan?"

Aku menerimanya. Kau benar. Dan Tuhan mengijinkannya.

"Gomawo" aku tersenyum senang. Krismenatapku sambil berkata,

"Jangan main petak umpet lagi denganku, arasseo?"

Aigoo, jantungku! Salah satu alasan aku menghindar darinya karena jantungku akan langsung berdetak tidak normal bila melihat Krisdari jarak yang dekat.

Krismenjitakku, lalu berkata,

"Sayangnya, kenapa kau tidak menuliskan kalau kau ingin aku menjadi namjachingumu?! Babo yeoja. Diary saktimu pasti akan mengabulkannya!"

"MWO?"

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" tanya Kris lembut seraya memegang tanganku dan itu berhasil membuat aku squad jantung, aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersipu, aku yakin ada ratusan masang mata yang melihat aku dan Kris di lapangan aku senang tapi di sudut mataku aku melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah yang menyeramkan tapi di sana ada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melindunginku tiba tiba tanpaku sadari Kris memelukku, aku terdiam tak berkutik.

"Sebetulnya…aku ini bukan cowok agresif. Tapi juga bukan tipe pasif. Jadi siap-siap saja, ya!" Kris mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

Sorot matanya sangat tajam. Benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengecup bibirku.

"Hehe…" cengiran lebar selebar iblis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan

Di ujung kisah di diaryku, kutemukan akhir yang bahagia…

-The End-

Tao : Horeee~ akhirnya Tao punya FIc sendiri juga~ ya walaupun GS tapi Tao senang, xie xie jeje, Wo Ai Ni~ :*

Author : Wo Ye Ai Ni Taozi~ :*

Kyungsoo : Nde, aku juga senang babypanda, selamat yaaa~

Baekhyun : Huh!? kita semua jadi yeoja sementara hanya Kris yang tidak, itu tidak adil.!

Luhan : Iya, masa aku jadi yeoja jahat sementara babyXiu jadi namja, main bola lagi -_-

Kris : Sudahlah, yang penting FIc ini selesai, terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mau membaca fic singkat ini.

Tao : Jangan Lupa review nde, :*

All Cast : Jeongmal Gomawo yerobuunn~ *Bow*

Mind to Review.?


End file.
